Aberrant signal transduction pathways as molecular markers of cancer in the Puerto Rican The pattern of alteration of critical proteins in early stages of tumor developments may explain why epithelial cells, which have the potential to transform into fully malignant tumors, instead develop into tumors with low-to-moderate malignant potential. For example, there is a direct correlation between resistance to the anti-proliferative effects of Transforming Growth Factor beta (TGFbeta), tumorigenicity, and decreased expression of the TGFbeta type II receptor (TbetaR-II) proteins. Similarly, constitutive activation of Signal Transducers and Activators of Transcription (STAT) proteins has been reported to contributed to the pathogenesis of several cancer. Our hypothesis is that dysregulated expression of signal transduction signaling components in epithelial cancers can be correlated with disease status in the Puerto Rican population. To test this hypothesis, we will determine the status of these molecular markers in the context of disease stage in Hispanic populations. Specifically, we propose to analyze tumor samples obtained at the PRCC, for the expression of the transfer, analysis and interpretation of the data at both institutions will be established. Based on the information obtained during this initial period, we will design and initiate a study to screen epithelial tumors in Hispanic populations that should provide the basis for competitive grant applications at the national level. Relationship of this Project to the Overall Objectives of the Collaboration One of the key objectives of this proposal is to encourage and initiate pilot research projects that will strengthen cancer research at the University of Puerto Rico and the Moffitt Cancer Center. At the Moffitt Cancer Center, we will apply discoveries made in Dr. Antonia's and Dr. Jove's laboratory on molecular markers in epithelial tumors to the Hispanic population of Puerto Rico. The project described in this section requires a close collaboration with researchers at the PRCC, to establish the necessary protocols for the parallel evaluation of tumor samples, obtained by the PRCC researchers, both at the PRCC and at HLMCC. In the future, these protocols should serve as the basis for other basis research interactions.